This invention is directed to a food product container that is especially suited for food products that are viscous mixtures of solid and liquid components, such as mayonnaise, peanut butter, jam, sauces, for example, and is more particularly directed to a jar that includes a platform that can be made to rise to push the product up towards the mouth of the jar for easy dispensing.
The invention is more specifically concerned with an Easy Glide Jar that is designed to allow the user to push the jar contents up to the top of the jar as the contents are consumed, both for convenience and to avoid waste.
Peanut butter, jam, sauces, mayonnaise, and other semi-liquid food products are typically stored in glass or clear plastic containers (i.e., jars) with twist off lids. As the food product is consumed, the remaining product resides at the bottom of the jar, and it is often difficult to reach in with a spoon or knife and remove that product. Accordingly, some means has been needed to push the contents up towards the mouth of the jar, but no suitable push-up system has been proposed for such viscous semi-liquid food products. There have been twist dispensers for various products, such as deodorant or other personal health products (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,270,495; 7,207,739; 6,918,511; and 5,137,185). These dispenser have used a threaded post that is rotated to move a cup so as to move a material, that is in stick form, to an open end of a tube. These dispenser containers are not adapted for viscous semi-liquids in the nature of jams, sauces, butters, or other products that have a liquid component that can settle out, and which would easily leak or drip past the elevator cup portion of the device. An example of a dispenser for shortening is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,953. That dispenser employs a rotary threaded post to drive a disk member down and urge the shortening through a dispensing tube. None of these previously proposed dispensing containers are particularly well suited for storing and dispensing peanut butter, sauce, jam, or any food product of that nature that comprises a liquid component and a solid component.